Ghost Stories/Transcript
Intro :Elias: It was a different time, a different enemy. Sixty men, from Tier One teams, were sent to face down a force of five hundred enemy fighters. Their objective: to force the enemy back from a civilian hospital, and keep its occupants alive. For three days, they held their ground, but the enemy's numbers were too great. The sixty were cut down to fifteen. They wouldn't last another night, and the enemy knew it. Under the cover of darkness, they evacuated the hospital, sending only one of their own to lead the way. The rest returned to the line, and took up positions beneath the bodies of their fallen brothers. As they lay in wait, the blood from the dead poured over them. The sand stuck to their skin like a shroud. Changing them. Anointing them. When the enemy drew near, the remaining fourteen rose out of the desert sand. They were like hunters that couldn't be seen, using stealth their enemies couldn't defend against. When the men ran dry of ammunition, they used their blades...and when the blades ran dull, they used their hands. When the dust and sand had settled, only one of the enemy had survived. He was picked up in the desert, wandering aimlessly, traumatized. He expressed warnings to others of a force so menacing and unbeatable, it could only be described as supernatural. He called them..."Ghosts". Gameplay Elias Walker finishes his story. His two sons, Hesh and Logan have been listening intentively. Hesh: And this really happened? Elias: So the legend goes. Hesh: Come on, dad. You don't honestly believe that story is true? Elias: Yeah. I do. C'mon, let's head back to the house. Hesh and Logan hesitate. Elias: Let's go. Shake a leg. "Logan Walker" San Diego, CA Elias, Hesh and Logan walk up a hill. A small tremor is felt. Hesh: Woah, little tremor there. Elias: (Heh) Those things used to freak the hell out of your mother. Another tremor happens. Hesh: Another one? Elias: We'll get a couple more of 'em before everything settles down. Hesh: Wind's starting to pick up too. A much bigger tremor is felt, knocking over a nearby tree. Hesh: Dad? Elias: Let's just get to the house. Make sure nothing got damaged. They jump over the tree and rush to the street. Smoke, burning houses and pandemonium can be seen. Hesh: Dad what's happening?! Elias: ODIN! It's ODIN! To the house, boys! Now! A truck nearly runs Elias over. Hesh: Careful! Elias: It's not an earthquake! Hesh: What are you talking about?! Elias: You boys get to the house and stay there! I'm going for the truck! Hesh: But dad! Elias: Just do it, son! Hesh: C'mon, Logan! On their own, Hesh and Logan sprint up a hill Hesh: What the hell is going on?! Hesh: This way, Logan! Climb over! It's not safe out here! They climb over a ledge and reach the house safely. Hesh: Get inside! They stop to catch their breath and think. Hesh: What the hell was dad talking about?! What's ODIN?! Come on! As they near the back door, debris and dust fall around them. Hesh: This place isn't going to take much more of that. We're not gonna die here! come on! Hesh tries to open the door, but it is stuck. Hesh: It's jammed! Help me out! Hesh and Logan stack up on the door. Hesh: Okay! Three, two, one, push! They thrust the door open as the screen fades to white. 15 Minutes Earlier The player takes control of Spc. Baker as he and his C.O., Kyra Mosley, are on the ODIN Control Space Station in space. Kyra: ODIN Control, the orbital weapon's got a successful test-fire ping. ODIN Control Officer: Roger, Mosley. Tracking weapon dry-fire signal. Kyra: Hey Baker, here's our ride. Let's head in. Kyra: ODIN Control. We're heading back to debrief the new crew. ODIN Control Officer: Roger. We're prepping airlock C.Shuttle is in final docking sequence. Low Earth Orbit ODIN Control Station Spc. Baker ODIN Control Officer: Specialist Mosley, Airlock C is ready for arrival. Kyra: Pressurizing airlock. Kyra: Really looking forward to going home. What's it been? Three months? They meet PLC Sopchak PLC Sopchak: Baker, give me a hand with the unload. Suddenly, a group of Federation astronauts break into the room and begin shooting the crewmen; Kyra shuts the door ODIN Control Officer: We have enemies on ODIN Control! ODIN Control Officer: Soldiers on the shuttle! Houston Operator: ODIN Main, repeat contact! ODIN Control Officer: Houston, repeat, they were on the shuttle! We have an Enemy foothold on ODIN Control! Kyra: Come on, Baker! This way! We need to move it! ODIN Astronaut: Galley to ODIN Control! We are taking fire! A Federation astronaut appears and attacks Baker Kyra: Look out! Kyra: Shoot him! Baker struggles with the astronaut, and then shoots him to death with his MTAR-X Kyra: Houston! They're Federation! They've broken the truce! Houston Operator: ODIN's kinetic rods are readying for launch! This is not simulation! Kyra: We can't let them take control of ODIN! ODIN Astonaut: ODIN Control! Federation forces are in Aft Crew Module! Kyra: Baker! Look out! There's more of them! They enter a compartment and kill more Federation astronauts Houston Operator: ODIN payload one uploading. Houston Operator: Targeting. Los Angeles, locked. San Diego, locked. Phoenix, locked. Targeting. Houston, locked. Targeting. Miami, locked. Estimated casualties...over 27 million... Kyra: Oh shit! ODIN's firing! Baker and Mosely look through a window. The ODIN satellite can be seen firing kinetic rods at various places in the southwestern United States. Kyra: They're uploading more targets to payloads two, three, and four. Houston! What do we do?! Houston Operator: ODIN Control, we have no choice. We're scuttling the station. I'm sorry. Mosley. Kyra: Copy Houston. Baker, we need to move! Houston Operator: Initiating in 10 seconds. All crew, get to a secure area! Houston Operator: Station Detonation in three, two, one. Kyra: Storage is reinforced! Follow me! Kyra: Look out! Two Federation astronauts appear at the end of the corridor. Before they can fire, an explosion incinerates them, knocks back Baker and Mosely, then sucks them out into space. Houston Operator: ODIN control? Mosely and Baker hit a satellite panel and land hard on some debris before stopping. Houston Operator: ODIN control?! Are you copying? Kyra: Houston, it's Mosley. Baker and I are still here. They examine the damage from the explosion Kyra: Holy shit. Houston Operator: Copy, Mosley. ODIN Targeting on payloads three and four have been aborted. But payload two is still sequencing. Targeting locked. San Francisco, Denver, Kansas City, Chicago, Washington D.C.. Baker and Mosely begin to move towards the ODIN satellite. All around them, spatial debris and injured Federation astronauts can be seen. The player has the option to kill them. Kyra: We're not done, Baker. Let's move to ODIN and bring it down. I don't think we're making it home, Baker...Atlas Main, how many degrees off axis to destabilize it? Houston Operator: Twenty-three degrees port or aft, but remote RCS systems not responding. Kyra: Twenty-three degrees. We'll dump that tub in the ocean. Baker and Mosely land on the top of the ODIN satellite. Kyra: Help me get this open. Baker and Mosely pry the RCS cover off. Kyra: Cover's off. Houston. Houston Operator: Ignite those RCS fuel line! Kyra: You heard him, Baker! Fire! Baker and Mosely shoot at the fuel lines. An explosion goes off, knocking them away. Kyra: Shit! Mosely grabs a cable and manages to hold on to Baker as well. Kyra: I got you, Baker! Just keep shooting! Swaying a little, Baker continues to shoot at the fuel lines. They explode, destroying the ODIN satellite but killing Baker and Mosely in the process. Houston Operator: Fifteen degrees... Twenty-three degrees... That's it! That's enough to drop it into the atmosphere! Specialist Mosley? Kyra?! We have LOS with the crew of ODIN Control. Repeat. Loss of signal with ODIN Control. As the ODIN satellite, Baker and Mosely fall through the atmosphere, the wind resistance incinerates them. The screen fades to white again. The player takes back control of Logan. Hesh: Okay! Three, two, one, push! The screen fades back in as Hesh and Logan exit the house. As Hesh lands, a missile hits the ground some distance away. The resulting shockwave destroys and cracks the surrounding landscape. Hesh: Come on! Dad said he was going for the truck! We have to find him! As more chaos erupts around them, Hesh and Logan sprint across falling pavements and fissures in the ground. Hesh: Get across! Quick! Hesh: Keep running, we can get through this! A semi-destroyed house slides into their way. Hesh: Through that house! They run upstairs. The only way out is to jump onto the next roof. Hesh: We gotta jump! Hesh jumps onto the next roof. Logan jumps and falls through it. On critical health, Logan gets up and follows Hesh upstairs. Hesh: Run upstairs, we have to get above ground! Just keep running! Look out! A tanker and a shockwave cloud comes barreling up towards them. Hesh and Logan get down, but Logan gets knocked back hard in the blast. Hesh: Logan?! Coughing, his vision blurring, Logan sees Hesh helping him whilst Elias comes up to them. Elias: (Distorted) Hesh?! Logan?! you alright?! Hesh: (Distorted) Dad?! We're okay! Elias: Get in the truck, boys! Hesh: Come on, Logan Elias: Get him in the truck! Get him in now! We got to get out of here! Elias: You're gonna be alright, son. Elias gets in the trucks driver's seat. Hesh and Logan take the rear. Elias: Hold on boys! Elias drives the van away from San Diego's destruction. The screen fades to black as the title: '''Call Of Duty: Ghosts', appears on the screen.'' Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts